Jared Craulnober
My Story Ahh... the story of how I came to this thrice be damned realm is a- What? A realm. You know, a different place in the- ... You really don't know what the realms are? My my, this realm is even less advanced then I thought, though you DO look rather dim... Anyway, I suppose I must give you a bit of a lesson on the realms for you to fully comprehend my tale... There is, to your slack jawed astonishment, more then one realm. There are many actually, all with there own unique races and worlds. One of which (quite similar to yours) is the Forgotten Realms. There, the main continent is Faerun, and on that continent, near the sword coast, is where I was born. I am an Elf, as you can tell by ears, and I hail from the city of Silverymoon. I am the son of the Moon Elf Crimelord, Elaith Craulnober. I have never met my father, and I know not who my mother was. She is presumed dead. I grew up in Silverymoon under the tutelage of the Knight's in Silver. He, and many other Knights, taught me how to defend myself with blade and bow. There was even one year that the famous Drow, Drizzt Do' Urden, visited Silverymoon, and trained me in fighting with two weapons at once. Soon after this, I left Silverymoon, and for a year or so, I simply traveled, taking in the world as it was. However, something most terrible happened. The goddess of Magic, Mystra (who gives all mages there power, like the great Wizard Elmister) died. She was assassinated by the Drow goddess, Lolth. When this happened, all the wizards and mages of the world were either killed, or driven insane. A few retained there sanity, but all magic was distorted. One of my companions and I planned to flee to the Cloakwood forest, to wait out the chaos. However, not realizing her magic was dead, she attempted to teleport us there. The next thing I knew, I was falling. I fell face first into a Lake, in the city of SilverEdge. My companion did not send me a couple miles, she sent me across the planes. It has been many months since I "arrived" in Ceardia. I spent my first few months guarding the road out of SilverEdge, hunting Bandits and aiding travelers. Over time, I gained many friends, and even more enemies. With the discovery of Ellador by Laura Redblock, I moved there to spend some time recovering after a nasty fight. Myself and my friends Prestatamore and Dezypuppy founded a small comminity called Riverwood. There we had many battles with Algaron, Argonia, Brittanea, Insidious and Winterhold. All of which, we defeated. However, due to a treachery by a member, we were forced to abaonden Riverwood. Myself and the original founders of Riverwood reside in Eastern Ellador, but we rarely are in one place for very long. I now spend my time traveling, looking for Bandit's to shoot and monsters to cut down. At the moment, myself and Prestatamore are hunting the raiders of Yukuro, Edosaku, and Chijaka. Many more Raiding groups will arise, and always we will be there to cut them down, for the good of all goodly folk. Rogues, fear my blades. Ever will Jared Craulnober, student of the Drow ranger Drizzt Do' Urden, slayer of the faction Evenyo, nemisis of the king of Argonia, wielder of these scimitars old yore protect the innocent, and punish the guilty. Rogues, fear my blades. - Jared Craulnober, Ranger of Mielikki Gallery Jared Craulnober.png|Jared Craulnober Jared Craulnober 2.png Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters